Furless
by spottedhorse
Summary: Follow up to Fur and Loathing. Just a little fantasy about what I think should have happened. Rated M, chapter two is hot and things boil for awhile! Don't read it if you blush easily. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

What they didn't show us in Fur and Loathing but it did happen in my dreams;-) The initial dialogue is theirs (you know the CSI writers, etc.) but I added some of my own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------

Catherine and Gil were examining costumes in the lab. _This will have to go down as one of the most bizarre cases ever,_ she thought. Putting on thier goggles Catherine ran the ALS over the costume. Body fluids were obvious in the light.

" Okay, well ... I've heard of some guys getting off in some weird ways, but humping an animal suit? Well, whatever happened to normal sex?" Asked Catherine.

Grissom considered her question. "What is normal sex?"

" Uh, you think it's natural for a grown human to only be intimate with a talking animal?" She was baiting him.

Grissom answered lightly, "Well, Freud said that the only unnatural sexual behavior was to have none at all. And after that, it's just a question of opportunity and preference. And evidently, many prefer the feel of fur to the texture of human skin."

"Well, I like hairy chests, but I'm not about to bop a six-foot weasel."

Grissom was amused by her words and he filed away her comment for futher examination later. Right now he needed to focus. Just then Greg walked into the lab. Grissom waited to hear what he had to say.

" Bud is starting to look like a pretty bad cat. Trace from his costume." He handed the results to Grissom.

"Well, identical to the trace we found in Rocky Raccoon's vomit. Ipecac and civet oil."

"Well, that's what you get for eating ..."

The investigation continued until all the questions were answered. Rocky had been shot by the park ranger when he was mistaken for a coyote. Once everything had been wrapped up and Grissom was alone in his office, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Catherine.

_What does Catherine think is normal sex? She's certainly had esposure to the dark side of things. Probably saw a lot of wierd stuff when she was dancing. And then...who knows what Eddie expected from her. Obviously this thing with the animals was too bizarre for her but... Why are you thinking about this? She's your co-worker and more importantly, your friend. Still..._ His thoughts were moving away from what she thought was normal and what it might be like to be with her. _She's so beautiful and that skin of hers..._He tried to imagine what she might look like, sans clothes and the images his mind was producing were causing reactions throughout his body._ Quit thinking like that...but..._his mind played an image of his hands caressing her, moving slowly from her neck to her breasts and exploring their mysteries. He squirmed in his chair as he relished the vision. _You'll never know though, will you?_

He closed his eyes, trying to erase the images but it only served to enhance them. The flatness of her belly, the roundness of her ass..._This is torture..._And then her other words popped into his mind. "Well, I like hairy chests..." _Guess that lets you know where you stand, huh Grissom? She won't be exploring your bare chest. It's too smooth._

Just then the object of his fantasies appeared in his doorway. "Grissom? Lost in thought?"

He smirked. _If you only knew..._ "Yeah...kind of...just thinking about Rocky."

"Yeah, all too wierd if you ask me." She walked in and sat in the chair across from him. His previous visions of her bare chest popped back into his mind. She noticed his eyes glance in that general direction. _Funny, it's usually my ass he watches._

"Well...not my preference anyway," he smiled.

She tilted her head slightly and looked a little surprised. He had left her a huge opening and she intended to use it. "So, what is your preference, Gil?" Her voice was low...with a huskiness that he rarely heard from her.

"Well, not furry suits..." he chuckled.

"Yeah...but what then?"

He toyed with his glasses that were sitting on the desk in front of him. His brow furrowed as he thought about his answer. "I suppose...well...I mean, well, it seems I'm still looking for the answer to that question. I mean, don't you think so?' His eyes drilled into hers.

Surprised by the seriousness of his answer, she thought before answering. "Yeah...I guess. Although it seems to me you aren't even looking. You flirt but it never goes anywhere."

A small smile grew at the corners of his mouth. "Maybe I flirt because I'm testing the waters..."

"And if the water is too hot, you run away as fast as you can. Is that it?"

"Nooo," he replied thoughtfully. "But maybe sometimes the waters are too turbulant. I can't get a good reading. Besides, maybe I get the feeling that if I dive in, I'm only going to get tossed out."

Catherine looked at him with disbelief. "Why would you think that, Gil?"

"Well, maybe I'm lacking in some way...maybe I don't have what the lady is looking for."

"You missing some ...um, equipment or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, the equipment is fine...at least that's what I've been told," he smirked. "But sometimes a woman wants other attributes..."

"Like what?"

"Well...like you said this afternoon that you like hairy chests..." he dangled the bait.

"Yeah...I do. I like a lot of things. I like a man with nice eyes and good hair too. I like buff and I like a guy about six feet tall. I like smart and funny too. There's a whole long list. Hot in bed is certainly on there somewhere. But I also am realistic enough to know I'm never going to find one man with the whole package."

"So...you'd be okay with a guy that doesn't have a hairy chest?"

"Depends what his other attributes are," she said wantonly.

Gil felt the blood rush to his face and other places too. "So maybe a woman might see some of the qualities in me that she is looking for but not find others and still be interested?" His eyes were bright and alert, anticipating.

"A lot of women do, Gil. Every woman in this lab has salivated over you at one time or another. And I know your aren't so oblivious that you haven't felt it." She was teasing him now.

"So how do I sort them out? How do I get a good reading from the waters? I mean, if I discover what my preferances are?"

"Well, Gil. Only you can determine your own preferences. But I do know that sometimes the answers to the big questions are right in front of you. Sometimes we are so busy looking in the distance for the answers that we don't realize they were under our noses all the time."

He looked thoughtfully at her. "Well, then I think I found my preference then but I'm still not sure about her."

She looked at him quizzically. "Oh, so I'll ask you the question...what are your preferences, Gil?"

Again his face became pensive. "Well, I like a woman with a nice tush. Classic lines, slender but not skinny...you know, still curvy. I prefer light eys and soft skin. Not too tall but not short either. Intelligent and savy. Humourous... and passionate. Oh...and she should be good with people because I'm not."

"You expect to get all that in one package, " chuckled Catherine.

"Yes, I do." He stated. "In fact, I've met a woman like that...with everything in one package."

"So why aren't you with her?"

"Because I don't have much hair on my chest, Catherine." He looked intently at her and then quietly added, "but I do have other attributes."

Her eyes widened as she digested his words and a naughty smile crept into her features. Then she asked, "What sort of attributes, Gil?"

An equally naughty smile crossed his face as he replied, "Care to come home with me and I'll show you?"

Her eyes lit with anticipation. "How soon can you get out of here?" She sprang from her chair, " I'll meet you at your place," she called behind as she headed for the locker room to gather her stuff. He was out of his door and locking it before she made it down the hall.

------------------------------------

Should I leave it here or should we explore his attributes in another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, major smut warning: If you are underage or blush easily, don't go here!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gil managed to beat Catherine to his house. He waited for her at his front door. She pulled in his drive seconds behind. Opening the door, he moved aside to give her access. She stepped inside and turned ot face him. Closing the door behind him, he stepped closer to her.

"So, you were going to share your other attributes with me, since you can't offer a hairy chest." She said in a sultry voice.

"Sure you don't want something to eat ot drink first? " he grinned, taunting her.

""Well, cooking is an attribute but not one I'm interested in at the moment."

"Oh...because I am a very good cook," he replied playfully. " But it can get very hot in my kitchen."

She turned and stepped further into his townhouse. "So...other attributes?"

"Why don't you tell me where your interests lie, and I'll tell you if I think I have what it takes."

"Ooooooh, that game, " she teased.

He stepped close again. "I can tell you some of your attributes that I'm interested in a the moment." His voice was deep and husky, not the usual Gil voice.

"Hmmmmm, I'll bet you could. But we are here to talk about your attributes."

"So...let's see, " he said as he led her to the couch. "Six feet tall, you said. I'm not quite there but I'm close."

She eyed him from head to toe. "Yeah, I guess."

"Ah...good hair and nice eyes, I think you said."

"Well, I'd have to give you very good marks on the hair. And the eyes...yeah..." She licked her lips.

He watched her intently. "I don't consider myself buff," he continued.

Her hand surveyed his chest; her fingers sending tremors through his body. "You'll do..."

"Most people think I'm smart...and sometimes, I'm funny."

"Yeah..." her hand was still exploring. Her eyes were taking in his obvious arousal.

I believe you had good in bed on the list?" Lust shone in his eyes.

"I did say that. Are you trying to tell me you are good a that? I know you said the equipment is okay and all, but...?"

His hand made it's way to her cheek. His fingers caressed along her jawline until finally he cupped her chin and drew her toward him. Slowly he bagan to kiss her. It started out almost lazily and then built in content. His lips and then his tongue were giving her a foretaste of what she hoped would come later. After exploring her mouth, he replied to her question. "you'll have to judge that."

"Oh? Well, ...while that was a very nice kiss, it's hardly the attribute in question. How do you propose that I judge your abilities there?"

"Well," he chuckled wickedly, "I could give you a list of some of my aquaintances..."

Catherine wondered briefly if Heather was on the list. "Yes...you could." she smiled. "but depending on how long the list is, that could take awhile."

Again he chuckled, "How many names do you think would be on the list?"

Grinning at him she replied, "Hmmmmm, well...judging from the number of women I've seen hit on you over the years, it could be a very long list."

Suddenly his expression grew serious. "I haven't been interested in any of those women Cathereine."

"None? What about Heather...or Sofia or Sara for that matter?"

"Well...Sofia was intriguing. And Heather... has some interesting qualities too. As for Sara...as her supervisor it would be wrong of me to..."

"So my being here is wrong?"

"Well, technically we are equals. I have senoirity but you have the same rank as me. So, it's not the same."

"Ohhhh, equals." Her eyes were twinkling. "You think you are my equal in the bedroom, Gil?"

"You'll have to tell me what you think about that," he said as he pulled her into another kiss. His lips caressed hers gently, exploring. Slowly his tongue began to tease, tracing her lips and teasing them where they met, requesting entry. Her lips parted and he entered, teasing just inside her mouth before moving on to find her tongue. Despite her escalating response, he reamined gentle and tender; giving, not demanding. Simply giving and taking pleasure in the contact. But in his gentleness, he stirred deep emotions inside Catherine. She wasn't surprised by his gentleness; he was after all a very gentle man. But she was surprised by his effect on her. His tenderness arroused feelings deep within her that intense passion would have ignored. She felt herself opening to him emotionally, trusting him in a way that she rarely trusted and letting her guard down. _Damn, he's good at this..._

Very slowly he ended the kiss, his lips lingering on hers before pulling his head away and gazing into her eyes. She felt herself being drawn into his blue pools, wanting him to kiss her again. His hands surrounded her face, his fingers working behind her ears and caressing her scalp. His thumbs rested on her cheeks before stroking them lazily. His gaze shifted to her cheek, visually absorbing the skin that his thumb was rubbing. Slowly his eyes moved around her face, his eyes revealing the pleasure of his journey. Finally they made their way back to her eyes. She felt as if he was looking deep inside her, uncovering her deepest thoughts and feelings; exposing her deepest desires. She felt herself surrendering to him, wanting something more of him then merely a physical connection.

Gingerly he kissed her lips and then he lightly touched his lips to her eyes, before lifting his head slightly, still holding his face close to hers.The warmth of his breath brushed her cheek, sending a hot current through her body. His nearness was creating an excitement in her that threatened to overwhelm her. This exploration had begun somewhat as a flirtation...a tease, something of a joke. Then he had suggested that she meant something more to him. But the teasing had continued. His evocative expedition around her face changed that, however.

Catherine had wondered many times over the years what sex with Gil Grissom would be like. She knew that as detail oriented as he was, he likely would give the same care and attention to his partner. On the other hand, at times he could be totally clueless about the person next to him. Not to mention that this cute guy she'd met so many years ago had evolved into a devilishly sexy man, especially when he wore the beard as he wore it now. But his attention to detail with her now was about something more than sex. He had been quite serious when he's said he'd found his preference. What Catherine thought might have been a playful sexual encounter was becoming something much more, deeper in meaning. She hadn't considered that possibility. They had flirted with each other for years but he had never indicated that he might have feelings for her that ran deeper than friendship. And she had given up long ago on any notion of them as a couple; he just never seemed interested in going there.

He was on the move again. Brushing her cheek with his beard, he tasted her earlobe and then teased behind it. Slowly he made his way down her neck to her collarbone. His attention to detail was driving her wild with desire and he hadn't even gotten to the critical areas yet. _God, he's good..._

"Cath," he whispered into her neck, "You said good in bed..."

"Ah...yeah, I did. " she murmered through a slight moan of desire. He could take her right there on the floor for all she cared. She wanted him; she wanted him with every fiber of her being.

Still caressing her neck with his tongue, he scooped her into his arms and headed for the bedroom. Once there, he laid her on his bed and stood over her. She saw the desire in his eyes. They were dark and lusty. She also saw the size of his arrousal. Her eyes widened as she contemplated that particular attribute. _Oh my god..._ Her core flooded at the sight of the bulge. She reached for his belt but his hands stopped her. "Not yet." He sat next to her on the bed.

Disappointed, she went for the buttons on his shirt instead. He watched her intently as she unfastened them and exposed his chest. His eyes never left her face. Once the shirt was open, her hands began to satisfy her curiousity. It wasn't the sexiest chest she'd ever seen, but his muscles and firmess were a turn on. She felt around his pecs, kneading them. He seemed pleased with her reaction to his almost hairless chest.

"Now, it's my turn." He began to undo her blouse, his pinky fingers brushing her breasts as he worked. Once all the buttons were undone, he paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. He seemed to be asking for permission. She held his hands and slipped his fingers inside the fabric, letting him know what she wanted. His fingertips were warm against her skin and a tremor ran through her body as he made contact. As he opened her blouse, he watched her growing nakedness. She saw his eyes light with flames of desire as he carefully slid her straps over her shoulder and worked his hand behind her to unfasten her bra. Once she was freed from the restraint, his focuss returned to breasts. He had already aroused her so much that her nipples stood erect and hard, surrounded by a flush of color. Timidly he reached for her, cupping each breast with a hand. kneading and caressing, and sending waves of yearning through her. "You...amaze me," he told her as he fondled her.

Men had told her many things during sex but only Gil had used the word 'amaze' in this context, and they hadn't even gotten that far. Except, she felt like she couldn't climb much higher. He already had her ready to beg for him to enter her, but she was determined to hold out longer. _He knows which buttons to push..._

His mouth was exploring again, making it's way from her lips to her neck and down to her breasts. Each movement, nibble or suckle sent new waves of electricity flooding through her until she felt like she might explode. Easing away from her slightly, his fingers undid her slacks and slipped inside the waistband. She helped as her pants were removed, leaving her only in a thin pair of lacy panties. A salicious grin grew on his lips, "I've always pictured you in lace. It suits you."

_Pictured me...in lace? He's done this in his mind...how long has that been going on?_ "Are you wearing lace?" she promted.

He stood, just long enough to remove his pants to reveal his boxers. "Fraid not," he chuckled as he lowered himself back to her.

As he approached, her arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him very close. The warmth of his chest felt good next to hers. Smiling, he began to kiss her again but this time he wasn't as gentle. Desire fueled his demanding lips as they made their way to her mouth, his tongue sparring with hers as he entered. He made his way down her body again, torturing her all the way until he reached her navel. "Ummmmm, an iny, I see," as he teased her belly button. She lifted her hips as he slid her panties down. Then his boxers were off. She had been aware of his size when she'd spied his bulge earlier, but her eyes drank in his tool, creating another flash flood from deep within her_. Oh my gosh, that's one hell of an attribute_... She had never, in all their years as friends, had a clue that he was carrying _that_ in his pants.

Immediatly she reached for him but again he moved her hands away from him. His hand went to her instead. His finger traced the line of her hidden valley. Running along the entrance a few times, he teased her open and found his way to her nub. Her own arrousal was quite evident in her hot slickness. As he stroked and teased, her hips rose and fell with his rythym. Breaths became longer and more intense as her excitement grew. Again she reached for him and this time he let her touch. _Ooooo, he's so hot..._ she thought as she felt the silky smoothness of his hot rod.

"Catherine?"

"Ummm...what Gil," she moaned.

""What would you like me to do?" His voice was husky...throaty and filled with lust.

""Fill me up with you."

He eased himself over her and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Oh god, yes...now Gil."

His tip followed the trail of his finger earlier. Their wetness mingled as he slid his way into the valley. A low moan escaped him as he found her opening. His hungry eyes watched her face as he entered sending her toward rapture. "You feel so good," she moaned.

His cock slowly made it's way in, delving deeper and deeper into her inner chamber. He went slowly, unsure if she was ready for his size. Her hands travelled to his ass, grabbing his cheeks and pushing him into her more. She felt a surge in him as she squeezed his ass. _He likes that..._

Finally he was in as far as he dared go. "Don't stop," she demanded. So he pushed a little more. Her hips rose toward him more, her legs tremoring with the effort. She wanted all of him. Once he was all the way in, he hesitated for a momnet, letting her get the full effect. He could feel her muscles dancing around his cock, teasing and massaging.

Then he began. Easing his way back through the tunnel, he withdrew almost completely, leaving just the tip in her before plunging back into her depths. He continued slowly, watching her as he went. She gazed at his smoking blue eyes as she concentrated on the feel of him thrusting deeper. She realized that he intended to draw this out, building the excitement more...as if that were possible. She knew that an explosion was imminent.

Finally his own desire took over and his slow strokes became faster thrusts. Her hands kneaded his ass, encouraging him more. The tension built as the current raged between their bodies. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the blood pumping through her body. Flushed with the exitement of his actions, she joined in the rhythm and their two bodies crashed into each other. His thrusts were coming quicker now and she knew he was about to explode inside. Her own body was ready. Then it happened...the release. Fireworks exploded in her brain as her hot box exploded around him. " G...i...l..." she yellled as her muscles took on a life of their own, squuezing and flooding him with her juices. His own reaction was as intense, his cannon firing his tiny rockets deep into her; his hot juices peppering her inner walls. "Augh...Oooooooo," he moaned as he released. His ammunition was spent but his urge to pump was still alive. So was hers; she never wanted this to end. they stroked and pumped their way back to earth until there was no energy left. He settled on top of her, basking in the warmth of the experience. She welcomed his continued presence. Finally he slid off to her side, his arm draped over her abdomen. His lips nibbled alnog her shoulder, giving small pleasures as he trailed along the bone. Her hand stroked his arm, teasing the hairs along his forearm and sending quivers through him. Although their sexual tension had been satisfied, they were both feeling the need to touch and be touched and relishing the continued contact.

After a few minutes of peaceful pleasure he finally asked quietly, "So Cath, how so I rate for 'good in the bedroom?"

"I can't believe you've been keeping this from me all these years, Gil. I've wasted years on amateurs when I could've...we could've...oh god, that was good!

"Well, I was trying very hard to please you. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He smirk indicated that he was quite pleased with himself.

Smiling at him she commented, "Yeah, well...now you're going to have to show me your other attributes."

"That wasn't enough?"

"No, I want to see how you are in the kitchen...and the living room...oh, and the bathroom; I don't know, the list could be endless, Gil."

"Mmmmm," he murmered drowsily. "Later," and his breathing settled into a soft rhythm. He had dozed off. Catherine watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful. She fought the urge to arrouse him again, decideing it would be better to let him rest awhile. Very much better because he would have more energy for the next room. Slowly her eyes closed as she succumbed to sleep too.

---------------------------

Was this what you guys had in mind in your reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine woke to Gil nuzzling and nibbling her shoulder and neck. "Gil?" she questioned through a yawn.

"Good Morning," he said between nibbles.

"What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment and tilted his head. "Scritching, of course."

She giggled. "Scritching?"

"Yes."

"What comes next, the fur pile?" She was more awake now and up to the teasing.

"It would be a small fur pile but I'll pile on if you want me too. I was planning on some yiffing, however." His expression was serious but his eyes gave him away. They were twinkling with his amusement.

"Yiffing...well, yeah...but right now I'm hungry. Let's see how you do in the kitchen?"

"You want to know my kitchen attributes?"

"Yeah...I believe that was on the list."

"Okay...but it gets pretty hot in my kitchen."

A few minutes later he was busy preparing omlettes. She sat and watched, wearing only one of his shirts. He had on a pair of sweats and nothing else. Her view of his chest as his arms moved and rippled his pecs was a definate turn on. She was glad she had stolen his shirt and left him bare. She admired the way his sweats drapped over his ass, occassionally moving to conform to his shape, showing what he really had to offer. And when he turned and the fabric conformed to his biggest attribute, well... her floodgates opened and left her lower region pretty steamy. _God, he is so hot...why haven't I done anything about this before?_ Suddenly her hunger wasn't about food anymore.

He finished the eggs and poured them some juice. Settling at the table next to her, they began to eat in silence. As she finished, he asked "Enough?"

"Of breakfast...yeah," Her eyes revealed to him what she was thinking. He cleared the dishes and walked back to the table. Instead of sitting, he stepped next to her, bending and kissing her. His lips were hot and demanding. Her hands slipped behind him and suddenly he pulled her from her chair and had her laid out on the table. He leaned over her, still kissing...his desires very evident in his intensity. His hands were moving over her and the shirt feel away exposing her in the bright morning sunlight. His expression sent thrills through her as she saw something she hadn't realized he was capable of, pure lust. She grabbed at his sweats. He deftly slipped them off, kicking them away. He stood over her, both of them naked and exposed. Both of them craving the other.

He began his assault again. As gentle and tender as he had been the night before, he was demanding and ferocious this morning. His pace was quicker as he plundered her body, letting her know how totally desirable she was to him. His appetite was ravenous and he devoured her methodically, beginning with her lips and travelling down her body until he reached the entree. He sucked and licked, his hot tongue sending shock waves of ecstacy through her as she climbed and then flew over the precipice and exploded into oragasm. She laid on the table, spread wide and dripping as he inserted himself. She welcomed his presence but had hoped for a little recovery time. He was impatient though and began his journey into her. _Oh god, he's ...oh...I'm going to do it again...ahhh..._ahhhh, she moaned outloud.

He was all the way in, not timid now that he knew she could handle him. He began to pump, putting more force behind his thrusts than the previous time. His hands were all over her breasts, sending her higher and higher. "God Catherine...ohhhh...I've wanted this, dreamed of this for so long...Ahhhhhh..."

His obvious excitement was thrilling to her. It made things even better. She wanted him to feel what she felt, to know what this was doing to her.Then his thrusts took on a new energy and became faster and harder. Her hips rose to meet him as he pounded into her. White heat seared through her brain as fireworks began in her head. She was climbing higher and higher, breathing becomming more and more intense, going to a new place.. a place she'd never been before. And then...it happened he exploded into her, sending his heat deeper, splattering her walls and thrilling her more. His explosion sent her over the top and her muscles went wild, her hips banging the table as he pounded and she thrust back in response. "OH MY GOD...G...I...L... she screamed as her entire body felt as if it were bursting open, exploding. They kept pumping and grinding long after the initial explosion, thier bodies not wanting to quit. Until finally, his sweating body relaxed over her and she settled back into the tabletop. Her arms remained around him, not wanting to relinquish his warmth. After a minute or two, he kissed her neck and nuzzled her, then lifted himself off. He stood over her, smiling and admiring. "Warned you about my kitchen," he taunted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

You like...want more?


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine's knees had been weak after their little exercise on his table. He'd led her to the couch and sat next to her for a few minutes, holding and caressing her with extreme tenderness. Then he'd padded to the kitchen to make coffe and brought back a steaming mug of it for her enjoyment. _Steaming, yeah...that fits. God, where has this side of him been hiding?_

Grissom disappeared down the hall to his bedroom and a disappointed Catherine was afraid he was getting dressed or doing something equally fantasy ending. A few minutes later he reappeared, freshly showered but still only in his sweats. Relieved, she smiled at him. He stood in front of her and quietly extended his hand. _What again? So soon...how does he do it?_

He led her back to his bedroom but instead of heading for the bed, he turned and walked her into the bathroom where the tub was waiting, bubbling and drifts of steam rising from it. She slid out of his shirt and stepped in, lowering herself into it's warm, inviting depths. She noticed on the ledge that there was a bottle of bath salts; her favorite ones. She looked at his, ready to ask how he knew but he answered before she spoke the question. "I saw them on your tub once and bought a jar, just in case."

_In case, in case what? In case...this? _Her emotions were running rampant. What did he feel for her? When the teasing had begun the day before, she thought it was just turning into a one time fling sort of thing. Natural curiousity; they'd known each other and flirted for years, it was only natural they'd want to find out what the other really had to offer. But everything he's said and done since arriving at his place indicated he felt more. And if that was the case, what does she feel about it...him?

She looked into his fabulous, bright blue eyes and saw that he was totally open to her. Adoration blanketed her and warmed her in a way that neither the coffee nor the hot water of the tub could. He was giving himself to her completely, if she wanted him. _So what do I do with this? What do I want from this?_

He seemed to read her thoughts and fear crept into his expression. She realized that she needed to be very careful. She could hurt him deeply and she didn't want to do that...not him. He meant too much to her.

He reached into the water and pulled out the washcloth. Wringing it out, he began to wash her back. Then slowly, gently, he began to bathe the rest of her. She detected no lust or desire in his attention, only affection..._perhaps love?_ As he finished he stood and looked at her eagerly. "Soak awhile and then when you are finished, we could..."

"Could what, Gil?" she interrupted.

Disappointment clouded his expression. "Well, I was going to say go get a bite of lunch but if you'd rather, I can take you home."

"Oh..." disappointment sounded in her voice. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here in the coccon of his townhouse...him, forever. "Lunch would be nice..." she muttered.

He smiled and turned to leave. "I was hoping you would think so..." and he was gone.

She soaked until the water began to turn cool. As she slipped out of the tub, she realized she was seriously lacking in the clothing deptartment. Wrapping herself in a towel, she went into his bedroom and rumagged through his drawers until she found an extra long tee shirt. Slipping it over her head, she debated what to do about underwear. Looking in the mirror, she decided that nothing was necessary, at least not until they went to lunch...if they ever made it out the door.

He wa sitting on his couch, flipping through a journal when she walked into the living room. His eyes lit up as she approached and he took in her outfit, or lack of one. "Is that what you're wearing to lunch?" he asked.

Teasing she responded, "would it be so bad?"

"I wouldn't mind, but..." He didin't finish the sentence, his eyes drinking her in and she knew he was trying to guess what might, or might not, be under the shirt. She settled in next to him on the couch and leaned into him. He lifted an arm, giving her further acess and then he drapped his armover her shoulder. Her head found a resting placein the crook of his shoulder.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm," he said as his lips nuzzled into her hair.

"I think we should...I mean, well...I need to have some clue here...where's this going?"

"Going?" He looked perplexed. "I don't know exactly...It just sort of happpend."

"I know, that's what I've been thinking...It's so , well...unexpected. But not a bad unexpected. But I just don't know what to do with it, you know? I mean, there we were just flirting and teasing like we have for...I dunno, years. And next thing we're in you're bedroom going at each other like a couple of sex crazed teenagers...and I don't even want to think about that since Lindsey's a teenager...but there we were and; god you were so good. Did I tell you that, that you were ...well, wow! Anyway, then I wake up this morning and there you a are all bright eyeed and then I find myself sprawled out on the table and you're doing me like you haven't had any in years and...damn, if you weren't ...oh god, I get wet just thinking about it. So, now I'm wondering...and I'm talking to much again, aren't I?" she asked as she looked at his confused turning to frightened expression.

He swallowed and then a thin smile grew on his lips. "Well...I don't know Cath. I mean, suddenly I understand the whole plushies and furries thing. I could use a racoon suit about now...just to hide in. I'm feeling very exposed here."

"Exposed? Like for the first time ever I might be seeing the real Gil Grissom exposed or like you've laid out your emotions and you're waiting for me to stomp on them exposed?"

His eyebrow shot up and he tilted his head as he listened to her. "Both, I suppose..."

"You mean that was really you last night...and this morning? That was th real Grissom?"

He furrowed his brow a moment and then looked at her studiously. After another moment he spoke, "that was the real Grissom who is ...has been in love with you for many years and finally found the courage to show you. And so you see, I have laid out my emotions and you are seeing the real me."

She stared at him, stunned. _In love with me...many years...he'd said something about his dreams while we were...oh my..._ a very warm, yet somehow comforting flush rose in her body. "You're...in love...with me?"

"Yes." She couldn't read his expression. It was as if he were trying to hide again. She supposed she couldn't blame him. This was pretty bizarre from him.

"I...Gil...I...why are you just now telling me this?"

Shyly he answered quietly. "I didn't think that I ...that you would...well, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you go for."

"Yeah, but I have horrible judgement where men are concerned. You're the only man I've ever known that hasn't let me down. Infuriated me at times, but never let me down."

"I've tried very hard to be there for you, Cath. Even though I never thought I'd stand a chance, I wanted to be ...well, the one you always depend on. All those guys...the bar guy and the inspector and that Novak character, whenever you went out with them, I wanted it to be me. I wnated you to come to me for comfort, but you never did."

"Sure I have, pleanty of times."

"Yeah...but not like _that_." His hand stroked the side of her face and he looked deep into her eyes. She saw the vulnerability in his expression. "I wnated to be the one to hold you, comfort you, nad help you through the night. I wanted to be the one that made you forget all the ugly stuff from your work. But you never came to me like that..." his voice had turned sad.

"I...you didn't seem like you were interested in that kind of closeness. I thought you wanted to keep things ...well as friends only."

"That was my mistake. I settled for that because it was all that I thought I would ever get. And I needed you close to me so I took what I thought I could get. And if that's the way it has to be, I mean if you don't feel about me anything more than friendship, I understand. And if that's all there can be between us, I'll..."he voice caught in his throat, "I'll be okay with that."

She studied his face. He was being the most open, most honest with her that she had ever known him to be. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear, but she knew that once the words were said, they could never be taken back. And things were happening so fast that she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She knew that she had to be as honest with him as he was with her.

"Gil, honestly, I'm not sure what I am feeling. This has all happened so fast. And you've caught me completely by surprise. I need time to sort out what I feel. I mean, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, but as for how things are going to go from here...I can't answer that right now. I mean, god if it were only sex...well, there'd be no question. But I want to be fair to you...to us. Can you give me a little time to absorb all of this?"

"So," he grinned, "you like my attributes?"

"Oh, are we back to that again?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that for now. And yes, you take time to absorb everything and think it through. I've thought of little else for years, I suppose it would be unfair to expect you..."

She interrupted him, "but I have thought of it ...us too. It's just that...well, it seemed like a fantasy and so I set it aside. I had to, thinking about you ...and me was driving me crazy."

A huge smile broke out on his face. "Good. Then I'll let you have some time to think. But in the meantime, I intend to keep demonstrating my attributes."

She laughed. "Oh, I hope so...I reallly do hope so."

"So, where do you want to eat lunch?"

She looked at his bare chest and ran her eyes over his lap. Slowly her gaze returned to his face, fire in her blue eyes. "Do we really have to go out for lunch?"

A wicked smile crept across his face. "Well, I suppose we could order in..."

"Yeah," she whispered in a very low, sultry voice. "Later...after you've satisfied my other appetite."

Hours later a very tired and sore Gil Grissom opened his door, paid the delivery guy, and thanked him for the food.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Still with me? More? Or have we had enough?


	5. Chapter 5

"Gil?" Catherine looked over the take out boxes at her companion.

"Hmmm?" he responded as he chewed his sweet and sour chicken.

"When's your next day off?"

"Ah...Wednesday, I think. Why?"

Oh...just wondering... I have tonight off and I was hoping..."

"Hoping?"

"Well, if you're going to work tonight, I'll have to go soon so you can get some sleep before work. You haven't exactly slept much since I came over." Her expression was mischievous and lusty.

"I suppose you are right...I would need to get some sleep." His eyes were playful, twinkling.

"Of course, if you weren't going to work tonight then we could..."

Gil picked his phone up from the counter and dialed. She watched as she realized that there was a voice on the other end.

"Ah, I need a favor."

He listened and then continued. "Yeah, something has come up and I need you to cover the shift for me tonight." His brow furrowed as he listened again. "Ah, yeah...I talked to her already. Catherine is not ...available tonight." More chatter on the other end. "Yeah, I'm sorry but ...look, how often do I ask this. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." More chatter. "Okay, well thanks...yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night." He closed the phone and put it on the table.

She smiled at him. She was completely blown away; Gil Grissom had taken a night off from owrk...for her. His hand reached across the table and grasped hers. "Warrick's got it covered."

They continued eating. "Cath, I don't know what you have in mind, but I ..um, well...I think I need a little break in the action." His ears were red and he was looking very uncomfortable.

She grinned. "Really? A break? What's wrong Gil?" _He has to be sore, I know after riding him like a horse all afternoon, I'm saddlesore._

He chuckled. "Cath, I don't know how you do it. I'm feeling kind of...tender, right now."

She laughed back at him. "So am I , Gil. That's quite a ...um, stick that I rode and I'm feeling the effects. But I'm just not ready for the magic to end. It's like we are in some magic bubble and I'm afraid that if we leave the bubble, the magic will be lost."

He slid out of his chair and moved to her. Taking her her hands and he pulled her to him. gathering her into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "I don't want it to end either." They stood there, holding one another a little longer and then he stepped away. "So what do we want to do with our night together?"

Catherine looked at him thoughtfully as things fell together in her mind. Suddenly an idea came to her. Her eyes glistened and she became animated as she explained to Grissom. He listened, his eyes lighting at her suggestion, to which he quickly agreed, kissing her and hugging her again. "But Ecklie can't find out. That's the only problem," he said. She agreed that al least for the short term, they wouldn't share with anybody. It would be their secret. "You realize though, Catherine, that we have ot leave the cocoon here to do this?"

"Yes. but we won't lose the magic this way," she replied playfully.

"Yeah, but will either of us be able to walk tomorrow?"

"Well, that's likely to be a problem whether we do this or not, because if we stay here all night you know what will happen. I know we both said we need a break but...god, Gil...you are such an animal!"

He recognized that she was teasing him. "Back to the plushies and furries, are we?"

"Oh yeah! You might not be all that furry Gil, but you are most definately my plushy."

Hours later they were lying in bed, Catherine nestled into his shoulder, gently caressing his furless chest. "So Gil, if you were a PAF, which animal would you choose to be?"

Gil furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, falling deep into thought. "I'm not sure. A quiet one, I suppose. Maybe a lemur."

"A lemur," she giggled. "Why a lemur?"

"From the latin 'lemures' meaning 'ghost' or 'spirit of the night.' They tend to be shy, although they can be fierce when provoked. Many of the species are nocturnal. And they are very different than the other classes of primates."

Catherine smiled at his choice. "Trust you to pick something like that. Can't be a teddy bear or fuzzy rabbit, or anything cute and cuddly. Although after the last couple of days, I'm thinking more along the lines of a horse...a stud, actually. Like one of those Budweiser horses."

He was actually blushing. "But Cath, some of the lemurs are quite cute and cuddly. But what animal would you be...wait, no...a cat."

"Why does everyone compare me to a cat?" She sounded frustrated.

"Because cats are graceful and sleek. At times they are playful but can also be aggressive. They tease and leave you wanting more. And..." he spoke huskily, "they are very sexy."

"Oh, I like that..."

He studied her face. "Oh no."

"What?"

"You have that expression..."

"What expression?"

"The one that says I'm about to be dinner." His eyes were dancing and she realized that he was teasing her again.

"Well, we kitties do love our catnip," she said as she nibbled on his ear.

He began to squirm as she continued her assault. Laughing he managed to say,"Cath, no...really please stop...Ah Cath...come on..." She was teasing all his tickle spots, the ones she had discovered over the last two days. They had both dissolved into a fit of giggles when a knock came at the door. They stopped and looked at each other. "Room service?" she asked.

"I don't think so...we didn't order anything."

Gil got up and threw on his robe. Padding to the door, he opened it to find Sam Braun standing there. From behind him, Gil heard Cath. "Sam? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it is my hotel, Muggs." Looking at Gil he asked, "mind if I come in?" And then he walked in before Gil could answer.

"Sam, why are you here? We want our privacy." Catherine barked at him.

"Your mother called me earlier and said you were up to something...been out all night and were going to be out again all night tonight. Then my desk clerk tells me you're here checking in with some wierd guy," Sam eyed Gil suspiciously. "And in this room, no less... Of course I'm going to find out what's going on."

"As if it is any of your business..." she glared at him.

"Ah...perhaps we could ..."

"Stay out of this Grissom..." Sam cut him off. "Muggs, what are you doing?"

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know. You're here with this...this _geek..._doing God only knows what in _my_ hotel room when you should be home with your daughter."

"Look Sam..." Gil tried again. Sam looked at him briefly and then turned back to Catherine.

"Well?"

She looked from him to Gil, her eyes questioning. He shrugged and nodded his head. "What I am doing is ...is, well...we're.."

Gil finished for her, "we're married, Sam. This is our wedding night that you've barged in on. We're in the Honeymoon suite because this_ is_ our honeymoon."

Sam looked at him and then focused on Catherine. "You married this guy?"

"Yes, I did Sam. He's the best man that has ever been in my life...and I love him. And he loves me."

"The best man in your life? Does that include me, Muggs?"

"Yes Sam, it does. And one other thing...you can't tell anyone about this. Our jobs depend on it."

Sam shrugged. "You think I'm gonna tell anyone you married this geek? I hope you know what you are doing, Muggs. One thing I will give you, he's better than that bum you married the first time." He turned and walked out.

Gil looked at Catherine. "You okay?"

She smiled, "I'm very okay. Now where were we?"

He grinned. "I think you had said something about catnip."

Stepping toward him she requested, "Say it again."

"Say what? Catnip?"

"No, you know...it?"

"I love you."

"Well, that's pretty good but..."

Oh...I know...let me try again. I adore you, Mrs. Grissom."

"Yeah," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's what I like to hear."

They stood in the middle of the room hugging for a minute and then Catherine giggled. "Gil.."

"Yes, my love?"

"Your...ah...horse is out of the barn again."

"I know," he whispered as his lips took hers. Letting up he finished his thought, "you seem to keep raising his spriits."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. "Gil, I don't want our honeymoon to ever end."

"Oh baby, this is only the beginning..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Gil and Cath got married. GSR never happened. And the world is as it should be, LOL. Love to hear your comments.


End file.
